


little princess' buried treasure

by persimonne



Series: Reylo Kinky Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Clit Play, Clit Stimulation, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Rey is of age, Safe Sane and Consensual, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Kylo is Rey's Daddy and he assigns her a new kind of homework.





	little princess' buried treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pr3tty_g1rl5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/gifts).



> Prompt on tumblr:
> 
> "Can we get some daddy kink with maybe some backdoor action?"

Kylo throws all her assignments from uni and her colouring books on the floor, making space on the desk for Rey’s butt.

 

“Did you finish your homework?” he says, beginning to lift her skirt.

 

“Yes Daddy, I finished all my homework from school.”

 

“Good girl… And what about the other assignment, the one for Daddy?”

 

Rey’s cheeks flush a healthy pink and she bites her lips. Kylo gently lifts her chin, looking her straight in the eyes.

 

“Are you wearing it?” he asks, his gaze never wavering.

 

Rey is red as a pepper now, but she manages to nod lightly.

 

Kylo lifts his eyebrows, waiting for a verbal answer.

 

“Yes Daddy, I’m wearing it at the moment.” her voice almost falters.

 

Kylo’s eyes light up and he smiles, so proud of his Little. He was really surprised when he read her limit list, after they first met six months earlier: she marked that particular activity as _soft limit_ , but only because she never tried it before.

 

“Let me see it.” he commands, lifting her legs and taking off her white and pink bloomers.

 

Rey just lies on her back, her heart thundering in her chest. Wearing her Daddy’s gift earlier in the afternoon wasn’t easy, but there isn’t anything on Earth that makes her contented like pleasing him. She hears him exhale heavily: he sounds very, very pleased.

 

Kylo is in awe: he surely knew what to expect, but finally seeing his Rey wearing the champagne coloured princess plug he bought makes him breathless: the shiny toy pokes between her creamy cheeks while her pussy is all puffy and pink, just a few inches above the big, faceted gem.

 

He has to firmly grip his cock to avoid embarrassing himself.

 

“You’re such a good girl, you deserve a reward.” he says, keeping her legs wide open with his hands.

 

Rey moans when she feels his tongue land on her already hard clit, lapping generously around it and making her squirm. She can clearly feel the moisture beginning to seep from her opening, landing on her previously lubed hole and tickling the toy nested there.

She didn’t know what to expect when he bought her that butt plug, but she was very impatient to try it. Seeing her Daddy so satisfied almost makes her giddy.

 

“Do you want to come?” he asks between two long strokes of his tongue.

 

Rey doesn’t doubt his intentions, this isn’t a trick question: she absolutely earned her reward that day, her Daddy always repays her when she tries something new.

 

“Yes Daddy, make me come!” she almost shout, hoping that he doesn’t stop licking her.

 

But he does, and he stands between her legs, grabbing the jeweled toy.

 

“Let’s play a bit with this? What do you think?”

 

Rey nods, and he begins lightly pulling out the plug: she feels her hole stretch again around the toy and begins pushing with her muscles, finally dislodging it.

 

Kylo slowly inserts the toy again, just to pull it out a second time. He keeps fucking her asshole with the golden plug for a minute or two, looking enraptured at her stretched rim and at her quivering, empty cunt.

 

Rey is speechless, almost overwhelmed by the new sensations that keep flooding her body.

 

“Daddy, please!” she manages to croak, between his thrusts.

 

Kylo, feeling magnanimous, for once doesn’t taunt her and he guides the plug inside her ass for the last time, focusing his attentions on her clit: he spreads her lips and lightly massages the hard nub with the pad of his finger.

 

Rey comes after a few strokes without emitting a sound, her entire body spasming on the desk. Kylo caresses her legs, looking at her with shining eyes.

 

“I’m so proud Rey, you did so well. What do you think about your new toy?”

 

She manages to lift her head, looking at him with a daring gaze.

 

“I think that you can remove anal from my soft limits, Daddy. Next time I want to try your cock.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at persimonne.tumblr.com


End file.
